The present invention relates to a safety guard for a sawing power tool, particularly a mitre saw.
Safety guards are well known in the art and used in the sawing power tool for protecting the operator from a rotatable saw blade during sawing of workpieces. A known safety guard includes an upper stationary part which is fixedly connected with the housing of the power tool and does not move during the operation, and a lower part which is pivotable relative to the upper part. The sagety guard of this construction possesses some disadvantages. The construction of the safety guard composed of two pieces is rather complicated. Since one part is telescopically movable into the other part, the overall size of the safety guard is increased. For the same reason, it has a relatively high material consumption. It is to be understood that it is desirable to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages.